1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to nimesulide topical formulations in the form of liquid crystals.
Nimesulide is a known antiinflammatory agent whose therapeutical efficacy has been proved for some time, but which has the drawback of having unfavourable chemical-physical characteristics; the main obstacle to the use of nimesulide in topical formulations is in fact its insolubility in water and, on the other hand, its poor solubility in the solvents/raw materials usually employed in such formulations.
Some formulations of nimesulide for the external use are described in WO 96/11002; said formulations consist in dispersions of particles of the active ingredient throughout a component which, in the case of creams, comprises a hydorphilic polymer, and oily substance, a surfactant agent, a basic substance and water.
The application does not mention any possible use of liquid crystals for nimesulide topical formulations.